


Under the Full Moon

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Not really beta'd, bros reunite, idk what time this takes place in lol, mentions of blood and wounds but not too serious, the werewolf is kazumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Sometimes you go out on a night run, find a cute injured human, and somehow reunite with your step-sibling. All in one night. Oh, and make the decision to leave home. For good.
Relationships: Onimaru Kazumi/Shindou Chrono
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> written for Halloween!! I also started falling in love with this idea but I know if I hold back and try to make this lengthy then it will probably never see the light of day. so I'm just dumping this out now- enjoy!

Under the guidance of a full moon, Kazumi races through the woods. It was the first night in months when he was able to break away from the pack to be on his own. Opportunities were scarce, but if he saw one, he would take it. The feeling of being free and letting the wind brush against his pure white coat was nothing but pure bliss. It almost makes him wish he could do this forever.

Paws pound against the ground, leaving a trail of prints behind. This was their land, their territory. Most knew of the wolves that lived in the woods, not their true form, of course. It was dangerous to go out at night. Most folks didn't.

Kazumi comes to a slow halt. Paws dip into a stream and he can feel the mud underneath. The land beyond this river was not theirs. As much as his father wished for it, they couldn't claim it.

Golden eyes stare beyond the water, peering into the darkness. A familiar howl echoes in the night. His ear twitches. It was as if his father could read his mind.

_'Come back home.'_

His head turns to look back at his territory. The wolf didn't move. He could still feel the water going over his paw and getting his fur wet. As much as he doesn't want to, he knows he should turn back.

But something stops him.

He picks up a scent. Familiar and dangerous.

Blood.

Human blood.

And it was coming across the river. The right thing to do would be to turn back and go home. Dealing with humans as a wolf was dangerous. Kazumi tries to take in the scent from here. He crosses over the stream, not caring for the wet paws. The human is alone and bleeding. Without looking back, he heads off to find them.

When he stumbles upon the human, he fears for the worst. They were lying face down with a red hood covering their body. He had mistaken the hood for blood and was relieved to find it wasn't. Kazumi inches closer, careful in his approach. When he's standing before him, he uses his muzzle to move the cape aside to find the injury.

It was the shoulder. Scratches, or at least it looked like it. The wound didn't seem to deep; the human should be fine…as long as he could get him some place safe. Leaving them out in the night would only make things worse. He should try to get this one to safety.

Bringing the human back over to his land was dangerous. Kazumi was certain his father would give him a lecture he had heard far too many times. If he got caught anyway. It wasn't worth the risk, putting this human's life in danger, that is.

He could stay with them and provide warmth but it wouldn't look to wake up next to a wolf. There was one last option that he could try. And that one might be for the best.

With his snout he tries to push the human so they would be lying on their back. It's easy without having to worry about a struggle. And with the hood cushioning the human's head, he could finally get a better look at him.

The human was a young boy with swirly red hair. He didn't seem to look in pain, which he was grateful for. There was a lingering scent of bread on him, he now realized.

And then his eyes fluttered open. It causes Kazumi's heart to race, and he isn't sure if it's from being caught in his wolf form or seeing a peek at his beautiful green eyes. The boy's gaze tries to focus on him, he can tell. But his consciousness fades as quickly as it had came. After trying to speak, his eyes had shut, and he was out again.

Kazumi lets out a breath he'd been holding in. Things could have taken a turn for the worse if he had fully woken up. He tilts his head up to stare at the moon. It's light envelopes him and makes him feel at home- a special kind of home. As much as he would like to stay in this form, he would have to shift earlier than expected.

It's a painless and easy process for a pureblood. He sheds his silky coat for human skin and boy is he grateful to be wearing pants this time. Using the spare rubber band he has, he quickly pulls back his hair into a loose ponytail.

He mumbles an apology as he undoes the boy's hood and uses it on himself. Going into a village or town half naked wouldn't exactly be a great first impression. Then he lifts the boy into his arms, careful not to jostle him. He holds him against his body to keep him warm.

Now comes the hard part. Finding a village- the boy's village hopefully. From his spot he can't smell much and has to move. As he does, he picks up a lingering scent of humans. It's old and faint but enough to help lead him in the right direction.

When he catches sight of light in the dark, a smile lights his face. He would run over to the village if it didn't mean waking up the boy. For now, he has to manage with a quick walk.

There was something…odd about this village though. A scent stood out amongst all the humans. It was familiar and he would know it anywhere, but it couldn't be…could it? It had been years since he last picked up this scent.

Curiosity makes him follow it as he nears the village. He's thankful its dark and there isn't anyone else out here. Except for one other person who was standing still at their doorstep.

"Kazuma?" 

"Kazumi…is that…you?"

His nose had been right. He knew he should have trusted it. If he had his tail out, it would have been wagging at an embarrassing speed. Kazumi nearly rushes over to his step-brother only to be stopped when he asks-

"Why do you have Chrono?"

"About that…"

Kazuma ushers him inside as he listens to his explanation. He doesn't have a spare bed so the best he can offer is the couch and a spare blanket. The younger looks over the wound and then finds a bump on the back of his head.

"What was he doing out there?"

"A friend of ours lost something in the woods the other day. Chrono wanted to go find it." Kazuma sighs, agitated, as he scratches the back of his head. "Didn't think he would get himself knocked out in the process. Idiot," he mumbles the last part but Kazumi is able to pick up on it.

"So, he's a friend of yours?"

"…Yeah."

Kazumi smiles at him before staring down at Chrono. He was glad that he managed to get him somewhere safe. He was in good hands with Kazuma.

He keeps his eyes focused on Chrono. He wants to look to his sibling, to talk to him and ask him so many questions. He didn't think they would ever cross paths again. But…now probably isn't the right time.

"Did we wake you?"

"No. Couldn't sleep." A pause. "You can stay if you want."

Kazumi's gaze flicks to Kazuma. "Thank you."

"Don't have to thank me," he mumbles.

Kazuma offers him some spare pajamas. They don't fit perfectly but it's better than what he's wearing, and he needed to return the hood, anyway. The younger stays with them for a while before having to retire for the night.

The werewolf is left to sit and watch over Chrono. He could try to sleep but his body was used to the nocturnal life style. And he could still feel the itch to go run into the night. Or at least shift back into his wolf form.

When he hears movement from Chrono, he nearly jumps to his feet. Kazumi quickly goes to his side, kneeling down beside the couch. He watches as those beautiful eyes flutter open again. This time they're not as glossy and he doesn't fear getting caught, but his heart still races.

"Who…?"

"I'm Kazumi," he answers. "I brought you to Kazuma's home. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Chrono groans and his eyes shut. Kazumi thinks that he's going back to sleep, but he's still scrunching his face. "You helped me…right?"

"I did."

"Did you…see a white wolf?"

"Pardon?"

"Sorry," he chuckles. "I might have dreamt it…" Chrono's eyes open and fall onto Kazumi. He falls quiet and stares into those golden eyes of his. "You share the same eyes. I really must have been dreaming it."

"Maybe. Kazuma said you have a bump on your head so that might be the case." Kazumi puts a hand onto his forehead, brushing his fingers against it. "You should go back to sleep."

As if under a spell, Chrono's eyes close. He mutters out a 'thanks' before slumber overtakes him once again.

Kazumi lets his fingers linger on him for a while before pulling back. He wonders if Chrono is going to remember this too. He wasn't expecting him to recall what had happened in the woods, but at least he could brush it off.

His gaze turns to the window, eyes falling onto the moon. He should go back, he knows, even if he doesn't want to. But home was cold and dull. Here was warm and inviting. He wanted to stay.

And maybe he would.


End file.
